


Angel（天使）

by April_lama



Series: 现实世界的他们 [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·十八小时极限创作产物·私设众多，不喜勿入，真人无关，上升头秃·yt是我的真爱cp没错了，我为这对写的东西比我以前加起来的所有文都要多·天总的天使和牛哥的魅影，真的没法不让我想多





	Angel（天使）

  
    2019年4月，韩国，首尔。  
    金博洋坐在演出场地后台休息室的椅子上，沉默地看着自己的脚腕活生生肿成了一个碗口粗的白萝卜。  
    他是在做准备活动的时候，单脚跳楼梯台阶热身时扭伤的。  
    正操着一口中式英语和来自各个国家的选手们聊天插科打诨的金杨一听他扭到了脚，风驰电掣地带了搭档彭程赶了过来，一边给他处理伤处的同时还跟关心儿子的老父亲一样叨叨叨了一大堆。直到彭程在一边听得实在不耐烦了，忍不住把金杨提溜走，金博洋的耳朵才得以清净下来。  
    虽然认为彭程把金杨拉走是明智之举，但和金杨搭伴久了，不免也被传染了一点爱唠叨的习气，在金杨对着金博洋唠唠叨叨的间隙，她也时不时地插几句话，然后被金杨原封不动重新复述了一遍。  
    这也是搭档之间的默契么？  
    金博洋双眼无神地望着天花板，忽然有点想念以前跟金杨搭过伴的于小雨。  
    人家就是一个不食人间烟火、气质超凡脱俗、性格温柔随和的仙女姐姐，看到自己摔着哪儿了肯定会过来安慰自己，哪像眼前这两个，宛如唐僧上身般不停叨叨叨，好像出来参加个商业演出都能把脚扭了全都是自己的错，跟楼梯一点关系没有。  
    虽然这也的确是他自己一手造成的。  
    金杨走了没多久，他的手机铃声就响了。  
    “我说你啊，发你消息都不回，非得我打一个国际长途过来问候一下吗？”  
    没等金博洋开口解释，隋文静就劈头盖脸地问道。  
    “我听江哥和橙子说你把脚给崴了，咋样，痛不？”  
    “哪能不痛啊？”金博洋尽量装出一副自己毫不在乎的样子，“钻心的痛，比你当年受伤还痛。”  
    “这时候别给我用什么夸张手法了行不？你还记得两年前你大腿上那个伤，那么长一道口子，比赛的时候伤口裂开了不说，你就是去跑个冰演，都能把脚给扭了，你说你，咋能给你整出来这么多幺蛾子呢？”  
    “毕竟你天总我是咱天朝的天降紫微星。”  
    “行了不高兴跟你耍嘴皮子，我一会儿还有一场冰要上。”隋文静在电话这头已经直翻白眼，但她还是把那句憋在嗓子眼里的话说了出去。  
    “你受伤的事情，你要怎么跟羽生说？”  
    金博洋听到这个名字整个人都抖了一下。  
    “我跟聪哥是没办法救你了，你还是好好想想要怎么跟你男朋友解释才能不用接受一顿中日英三国语言混合的说教，到时候别来找我抱怨，我不是你的树洞。”隋文静道，“冰清完了，我上冰去了，拜拜。”  
    金博洋刚想说点什么，电话已经被挂断了。  
    他泄气般把手机往边上一放，仰天长叹一声。  
    他在权衡，到底要不要把这件事情告诉羽生结弦。  
    虽然隋文静常常说他们是最不让人省心的一对，事实也如此，两个人加起来受的身体或者精神上的打击双手双脚都数不过来。  
    恍然间，金博洋又想起了去年的那个4月，那段对他来说也许是职业生涯中最灰暗的一段日子，无论何时想起，他都忍不住陷入沉思。  
    那段日子里，身边的朋友们都想尽一切办法来让他走出阴影，但效果基本为零，只有一个人，握住他的手，将他带离那段阴霾之地。  
    ——羽生结弦。  
    金博洋每到情绪低落时总是会不由自主地低声念叨着这个名字，他和羽生结弦两个人不为人知的恋情中带了几分同病相怜的成分，同样被裁判别样对待，同样的伤病困扰，相似的境遇，让他们在满世界的风暴肆虐中紧紧地拥抱在一起，成为彼此唯一的依靠。  
    但在经历了今年的世锦赛之后，羽生结弦比之前更加沉默了。  
    金博洋知道这一次的世锦赛对于他们来说结果都不尽如人意，各方势力之间的角斗让这片曾经出现过盛世的冰场变得不再那么纯粹干净。  
    也许，这个变化早在去年的冬奥会结束之后，就已经悄然出现了。  
    明白羽生结弦内心的感受，金博洋决定将自己受伤的这件事情压下来。  
    他不想给羽生结弦的心事重重上再加一抹暗色。  
    隔着一道长白山脉，结束了训练的隋文静，才发现手机上多出来了一条消息。  
    那条消息的内容，让她不由得苦笑了一下。  
    谁说只有女人心才像海底针？  
    男人心照样是根海底针。  
    到了晚上，金博洋的手机忽然被轰炸了。  
    “天总，脚好点了没？”——来自戈米沙。  
    “天天，你的脚还好吗？”——来自韩聪。  
    “听桶姐说你脚崴了，痛不痛？”——来自于小雨。  
    “Boyang，受伤严重吗？”——来自周知方。  
    金博洋嘴角抽搐地看着一排国家队队友和几位国际友人发来的消息，觉得十分心累。  
    他知道这事儿是被谁泄露出去的，但是他不想追究隋文静的责任。  
    为此，他只是嘀咕了一句“告诉过桶姐让她守口如瓶的但是还是说出去了”之后，就在床上呈大字型摊着，放空自己。  
    半夜，金博洋的手机忽然响了。  
    已经睡死过去的金博洋把头蒙在被子里，另一只手去摸床头柜上的手机。  
    正当他揉着惺忪的睡眼去看究竟是哪个缺德的人半夜三更扰人清梦并且准备怼他几句的时候，他忽然吓得从床上坐了起来，直愣愣地捧着手机。  
    完犊子了。  
    金博洋的脑海被这句话不断地刷屏。  
    而手机上那条消息的主人，赫然是羽生结弦。

 

    正拿着筷子拨弄着烤肉灸子上的烤牛肉看看它熟了没有的金杨看见坐在他对面的金博洋自始至终都心不在焉，在金博洋把一勺参鸡汤往鼻孔的方向送的时候，他终于忍不住按住了那只手臂。  
    “天儿咋啦，昨晚没睡好？”  
    “要是昨晚没睡好的话你跟橙子姐应该是怎么都叫不醒我的。”金博洋翻了个白眼。  
    “那还有啥事儿能让您老这么上心？参鸡汤都往鼻孔里灌了。”  
    金博洋把勺子一搁，长长地出了一口气。  
    “昨天半夜，羽生给我发消息，问我的脚怎么样了。”  
    “那不是挺好？羽生这么关心你，他不是世锦赛一结束就回加拿大去了吗？”金杨拍拍他的肩膀，“能隔着十几个小时的时差给你发消息慰问你，他不是挺在乎你的吗？”  
    “我怕他担心，然后连训练和冰演的准备都做不好。”  
    这句话一出口，一直没心没肺跟他扯皮的金杨也严肃了起来。  
    “所以，你现在想怎么办？指不定人羽生已经买了机票往你这儿飞过来了，跨个大洋的时间，也就十几个小时，就他对你的在乎程度，这种情况的概率比你日常单挑摔屁股蹲的概率大多了……”  
    金杨后面的话金博洋压根没听进去，他用勺子搅拌着眼前这碗金杨给他的点的名曰“补补身体”的参鸡汤，心思早就飞到了九霄云外。  
    羽生那么认真的人，怎么可能仅仅为了自己崴了脚就不远万里飞过来？  
    事实证明，金博洋认为只要一唠叨就纯粹是在瞎扯淡的他江哥这一次又双叒叕说对了。  
    当戴着口罩拉着行李箱的羽生结弦出现在自己的面前时，金博洋不仅活在当下，也愣在了当下。  
    然后的剧情就如车俊焕推荐给自己的韩剧一样狗血（金博洋单方面认为）。  
    久别重逢的恋人一见到彼此，就会不顾一切地紧紧拥抱在一起。  
    羽生结弦放开了他手里一直拉着的行李箱，抓住金博洋的手腕，把他直接往自己臂弯里一拉。偏偏那个时候金博洋的脚不听话地痛了一下，被拉着往前栽的时候，顺势就扑进了羽生结弦的怀里。  
    嗅着金博洋颈间沐浴露的香气，双臂收紧，羽生结弦将那副看上去日渐消瘦的身体箍得更紧。  
    金博洋有些莫名其妙，此时的羽生结弦看上去情绪有些不正常。于是他伸出手，在羽生结弦的背上轻轻地摩挲着。  
    他们在原地沉默着拥抱了很久，久到忘记了时间。  
    “羽生……先回去再说吧。”  
    金博洋推了推羽生结弦的肩膀，轻声开口。  
    羽生结弦放开金博洋，那双狐狸丹凤眼中含着浓重到化不开的深情，将金博洋整个人都裹挟在内。  
    “好。”  
    他点了点头。

 

    羽生结弦擦着头发从房间自带的浴室里走出来时，金博洋正套着一件白衬衫坐在床沿上晃荡着两条光裸修长的腿，低头专心致志地刷着手机。  
    感觉到床垫发出轻微的声响，金博洋把手机往床上一丢，靠过去搂过羽生结弦的脖子，在他的脸颊上吻了一下。  
    “你居然真的会因为我脚腕扭伤了就从加拿大飞过来。”  
    “还不是担心天天。”羽生结弦的手指攀上金博洋的皮肤，反复摩挲着他仍然肿着的脚腕，“还痛吗？”  
    金博洋点了点头：“还有一点，刚刚扭伤的那段时间比现在痛多了。”  
    “怎么这么不小心。”羽生结弦摸摸他柔软的头发，“现在可是休赛季啊。”  
    “知道啦，以后会小心的。”金博洋做了个鬼脸。  
    “我看见俊焕发的动态了，你的表演滑很美。”  
    “原本还想把跳跃加进去的，但是脚腕扭伤了，只能放弃了。”  
    “比起这个还是天天的身体健康最重要。”  
    羽生结弦把他揽进自己怀里，金博洋顺势靠在他的肩头，彼此的呼吸近在咫尺。  
    现在的金博洋比起世锦赛的那段日子似乎更瘦了一点，他几乎只用一只手臂就能圈住金博洋的腰。  
    羽生结弦记得金博洋在世锦赛之后和自己用line交流过，说自己会加强各方面的训练来增加体能，他不想在新赛季里和所有人有太大的差距。  
    “你也是，你回答那个记者的时候，说你会在他死之前跳出阿克塞尔四周跳。你比我好不到哪去。”金博洋看了一眼羽生结弦的脚踝，“与其担心我，还是关心一下你自己吧。”  
    金博洋躺了下来，依然靠在羽生结弦怀里。  
    “你打算在这里待几天？”  
    “两天，我和Oser请了两天的假。”  
    “反正冰演也暂时结束了，我问问小车，首尔有什么好玩的地方，我们去走走吧。”  
    “俊焕和我说过一个地方，他说，适合我们两个去。”  
    “那就去那里吧。”  
    金博洋对于车俊焕提起过的那个地方并不是特别感兴趣，结束了冰演，他更想找一个安静的地方散散心。  
    羽生结弦起身拉过被子，盖在自己和金博洋的身上，他伸出一只手臂，让金博洋的头枕着，另一只手仍然搭在他的腰间。  
    金博洋听话地蜷缩在爱人温暖的怀抱里，听着羽生结弦的手机放出的钢琴曲，不一会儿就呼吸均匀地睡着了。  
    果然是累坏了。  
    羽生结弦看着金博洋的睡脸，安详得宛如天使。  
    就像他的表演滑的名字。  
    只要一看到金博洋，就算羽生结弦内心有再多的不安，也会被抚平。无论是伤病的困扰、比赛的失利，在看到那双和自己相似却又不相似的眼睛时，统统都烟消云散了。  
    羽生结弦闭上眼睛。  
    他通过车俊焕发来的视频看到了金博洋的那一场表演滑，伴着舒缓深情的男声，金博洋踩着金色的冰刀，在冰上翩然起舞，肢体动作不像他刚刚站在自己面前时那样生涩了，他如很多人说的那样，他的艺术表现力正在逐年增强。  
    那一场表演滑，羽生结弦仿佛真的看到了天使。  
    那个天使带着明亮的笑容，降落在他的心里，带走了他心头所有的阴霾。  
    与此同时，他的手机切到了那一首表演滑的歌曲，那首深情款款的《Angel》，缓缓地流淌出来，流淌进他的心里。  
    原来是自己倚靠在天使的肩上，实则，天使正靠在他的肩上。  
    金博洋是不完美的天使，他也需要保护。  
    那就让自己来做那个守护天使的人吧。  
     
    第二天，他们起得很晚。  
    金博洋的确十分疲惫，所以睡得很沉，即便到了早上十点，羽生结弦也没有叫醒他，而是任他枕着自己的手臂继续睡着。  
    金博洋醒来的时候已经是中午了。  
    按照之前车俊焕给他发的首尔市内导航，羽生结弦带着金博洋去了明洞。  
    虽说那里是一条商业街，但是他们只是牵着彼此的手，在繁华的大街上慢慢悠悠地走着，两个人各自戴着同一对耳机中的一只。  
    他们戴着口罩，却能在每一次对视中看见对方眼中的笑意。  
    夕阳西下，首尔被染上了一层属于晚霞的绚丽色彩。  
    羽生结弦和金博洋来到了明洞天主圣堂前——那个车俊焕告诉过他的地方。  
    相对于城市的喧嚣，站在这一座宏伟的建筑面前，会让人感受到难以想象的庄严宁静。  
    圣堂前并没有很多人，绕过圣堂前的耶稣像，他们进了圣堂的内部。  
    像许多教堂那样，一条窄窄的小路通向圣堂的尽头，十几排长椅摆在小路的两边，两边的墙上镶嵌着巨大的彩色玻璃窗，石柱上的壁灯亮起了暖黄色的光芒。  
    被羽生结弦握着手走在这条路上，金博洋恍然觉得，在小路的尽头，会出现一位戴着十字架的牧师，两边的长椅上坐满了人，而他们，就是即将喜结连理的新人。  
    这个画面让金博洋的脸不禁红了起来。  
    他们在小小的圣坛前站定。  
    “好不好看？”  
    羽生结弦冲着金博洋温柔地笑了笑。  
    “俊焕说，这是明洞天主圣堂，他觉得很适合我们两个来一次。”  
    金博洋注视着彩色的玻璃窗，又看着羽生结弦嘴角的微笑，他往前走了几步，双手合十，闭上了眼睛。  
    羽生结弦没有做出同样的动作，他只是在一旁看着金博洋。  
    即使已经到了傍晚，羽生结弦却仿佛看见有一道圣洁的光芒笼罩在金博洋的身上。  
    他们都不是天主教徒，但在这样沉静的氛围中，冥想是一种最好的表达敬意的方式。  
    金博洋睁开眼睛，发现羽生结弦正凝视着自己。  
    “怎么啦？”他笑笑，“听说这里安放着9个在镇压天主教的历史中殉教者的遗体，来了这里，总是要做些什么的吧。”  
    羽生结弦不说话，他只是伸出手，把金博洋又抱进了自己的怀里。  
    不知道对方在搞什么名堂的金博洋懵了。  
    “如果我们也能像普通的新人那样就好了，我一定会给你一场完美的婚礼。”  
    羽生结弦将头靠在金博洋的肩上，嗓音低沉。  
    “但是，很可惜，我做不到。我们在一起，我做不到保证你的幸福。”  
    他们曾经为这样的事情烦闷过很多次，运动员的身份、相同的性别、不为世人所接受的关系，是他们心中永远解不开的结。  
    “……你说什么傻话呢。”  
    金博洋知道自己的恋人脑回路比较清奇，但到这个程度也是让他没有想到的。  
    羽生结弦已经给了金博洋独属于他的幸福，他不明白自己的恋人又在想些什么糟心的事情。  
    这个时候，他想起了自己的那一场表演滑，还有那首歌曲背后的故事。  
    那一部电影的结局是一个悲剧，令人久久无法释怀的悲剧，而他们之间，总有一天也会变成那样，即使不是阴阳两隔，但看着仍然深爱着的彼此分道扬镳走上应有的道路，远比那样的结果更来得让人痛心。  
    他忽然明白了羽生结弦在想什么。  
    “你怕我们也变成那样的结局吗？”  
    “我不是怕，因为这样的事情必然会发生在我们身上。”  
    “对不起，天天，即使知道最后的结果会是个悲剧，我却还是把你牵扯进来。”  
    金博洋伸手抚摸着羽生结弦的后颈，考虑着要说些什么来安抚一下眼前情绪出现了波动的恋人。  
    “没关系，我从来没有怪过你。”  
    然后他的口罩就被摘掉了。  
    金博洋的瞳孔骤然放大。  
    羽生结弦的吻仿佛要将他吞吃入腹那般充满着侵略性，他的后脑被死死地扣住，力道大得像是要把金博洋揉进自己的身体里。  
    他们几乎没有过这样的亲密。  
    金博洋的嘴唇被羽生结弦在攻城掠地时咬破了，淡淡的血腥味在唇齿间弥漫开来。  
    羽生结弦的脸贴着金博洋的脸，用手揽住他的后颈用力把他拥在怀里，一刻都不肯放手。金博洋的身体颤了颤，把脸埋在了羽生结弦的肩膀上，死死地咬着已经受伤的嘴唇，双手死死地抱住羽生结弦，在即将降临的夜幕里依偎着彼此的温度。  
    “天天，你知道吗？那一场《Angel》的表演滑，我以为我看到了天使。”  
    羽生结弦的声音都有些哽咽了。  
    “看到你在冰场上忍着伤痛表演的样子，我真的很心疼。”  
    “我爱着的那个天使，受伤了。”  
    看着金博洋唇角残留的血迹，羽生结弦伸出手指，轻轻地抹去了那点血迹，转而抚上金博洋的脸。  
    “不管是变得越来越不利的规则，还是受到了庇护和偏爱的对手，对我来说都不算什么。我只希望在这样的压力之下我们都能安然无恙。”  
    “我又何尝不希望这样呢，羽生。”  
    金博洋凝视着羽生结弦的眼睛说道。  
    羽生结弦微微愣了一下。  
    “《Angel》这首歌曲的另一个版本，是聪哥在冰上雅姿的时候滑过的，那个时候，文静姐也是受了伤，做了手术。聪哥在滑的时候，很孤独，但是幸好，最后文静姐出现了。”  
    “主持人说希望他们接下来都能够平安，既然聪哥把这套节目滑给了文静姐，那我就不能把另一个版本的《Angel》滑给你吗？我想用这套节目来安抚在世锦赛后变得失落的你，我想做一个能够让你走出阴影的天使，不可以吗？”  
    羽生结弦注视着金博洋的神情，唇角微微地扬起。  
    “可以，完全可以。”  
    当他听见金博洋说这一套节目是送给自己的时候，他的内心顿时充斥着惊讶与狂喜。  
    他早就应该知道，这一套节目有着它特殊的意义。  
    羽生结弦再次上前，低着头吻住了金博洋的嘴唇。  
    “谢谢你。”  
    “我的Boyangel。”  
    金博洋的手从羽生结弦的腰侧到脊背与后颈，最后越过线条优美的肩膀落在脸颊上。  
    圣堂里，修女在歌唱，恋人在接吻。  
    夜幕降临了。

 

    一个月后。  
    在FaOI冰演上，羽生结弦舞起了一曲歌剧魅影。  
    他用双手遮在眼前，仿佛是将眼前的云雾统统拂开。  
    他用尽全力下腰鲍步，张开双臂仿佛要将星辰苍穹全都拥入怀中。  
    他最后的那个眼神凌厉而勾人心魄，全场观众为之尖叫。  
    但只有羽生结弦知道他这一套节目的含义。  
    既然金博洋是那个天使，他便愿意像《歌剧魅影》中的魅影为克莉丝汀所做的那样，不顾一切地守护他的天使。  
    只不过，那个天使也同样爱着他就是了。  
    羽生结弦笑了。  
    魅影谢幕，掌声如雷。  
    天使降临，人间处处皆有光。

**Author's Note:**

> lof和ao3日常求红心评论


End file.
